Giant mantis (Fallout: New Vegas)
Zion mantis nymph Giant Zion mantis |location =Mojave Wasteland Zion Canyon }} Giant mantises are mutated insects found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Characteristics Biology Giant mantises are mutated praying mantises created by the horticultural experiments that took place in Vault 22. They have since escaped from the vault and have spread into the Mojave Wasteland. Compared to other mutant creatures, their biological traits have remained relatively unchanged when compared with the original specimen, except for significantly increased size. They are still much smaller than humans, but make up for that by attacking in swarms whenever possible. Mantis eggs and mantis forelegs may be taken from their dead bodies. Gameplay attributes Because of the height difference, giant mantises' attacks mainly consist of jumping and slicing its target in mid-air with their forelegs. If a mantis' antennae become crippled, it will become frenzied and the mantis will begin to attack anything within reach. There are quite a few mantises on the way to Jacobstown and around Spring Mt. Ranch State Park. Variants Giant mantis This variant is the standard giant mantis encountered later in the game around Spring Mt. Ranch State Park or on the way to Jacobstown. They can be found in groups or scattered around these areas when encountered. This variant is also the majority of mantises encountered in Vault 22. |level =3 |perception =6 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items = * 10% Mantis egg * 75% Mantis foreleg }} |level =6 |perception =3 |hp =40 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |items = * 10% Mantis egg * 75% Mantis foreleg }} |level =9 |perception =8 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items = * 10% Mantis egg * 75% Mantis foreleg }} |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items = * 10% Mantis egg * 75% Mantis foreleg }} |level =9 |perception =3 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =4 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |items = * 10% Mantis egg * 75% Mantis foreleg }} |level =9 |perception =3 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |items = * none }} Giant mantis female The giant mantis female is larger and more powerful than the normal giant mantis. They may have mantis eggs in their inventory. One can be found in the caves of Vault 22. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |items = * 75% Mantis egg * 10% Mantis foreleg }} Giant mantis nymph Young giant mantis. They are much smaller and weaker than adult mantis. With a high enough Strength, they can be killed simply by walking over them. They are usually found early in the game at the Goodsprings schoolhouse and the Nevada Highway Patrol station but they can also be found in Vault 11, Vault 22 and other areas. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =1 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |items = * 50% Mantis foreleg }} |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =5 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |items = * 75% Mantis egg * 10% Mantis foreleg }} |level =3 |perception =2 |hp =15 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items = * 50% Mantis foreleg }} Zion mantis The Zion mantis is a variety of giant mantis found in Zion Canyon. They are much larger and more dangerous than the other varieties of giant mantis that are found in the Mojave Wasteland. |base id = |level =12 |perception =5 |hp =70 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (65 ) |items =* Mantis foreleg }} Zion mantis nymph The younger, smaller and weaker version of the Zion mantis found in Zion Canyon. Significantly stronger than the Mojave mantis nymphs. |base id = |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =35 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |items =* Mantis foreleg }} Giant Zion mantis This variation of the giant mantis can be found in Zion Canyon. They are the strongest mantis in the game. |base id = |level =20 |perception =6 |hp =120 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (110 ) |items =* Mantis foreleg }} Notes * Taking two or more mantis forelegs off of one will cause the model's forelegs to explode. This does not occur for mantis nymphs or giant Zion mantises. * Shooting a mantis ootheca will release a dozen giant mantis nymphs, which will then attack. * When observed for a time, a mantis can be seen cleaning its mouth. On occasion, it will flutter its wings the same way it would when attacking. Appearances Giant mantises appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Honest Hearts and Old World Blues. Bugs The mantis XP glitch still remains with Zion mantises. A transfer of legs could lead to 200 XP gained at a time, dependent on level. Sounds Gallery MantisForeLegFNV.png|Mantis foreleg Mantis gauntlet.png|Mantis gauntlet Mantis ootheca.png|Mantis ootheca MantisEggFNV.png|Mantis egg and Vault 22 mantis egg Giant mantis nymphs at NHPS.jpg|Giant mantis nymphs in the cell at the Nevada Highway Patrol station Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures de:Riesenschrecke (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Mantis gigante nl:Giant mantis (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Modliszka ru:Гигантский богомол (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Гігантський богомол (Fallout: New Vegas)